A Gravedigger's Gratitude
|Image = Places Cemetery Gates Temple.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = Temple Quarter |Given by = Gravedigger |Reward = 1500 XP |Related = Anatomy of a Crime Suspect: Kalkstein Suspect: Leuvaarden Suspect: Ramsmeat Suspect: Thaler Suspect: Vincent Meis Suspect: Vivaldi Vizima Confidential What Lies Beneath |ID = q2130_gravedig }} A Gravedigger's Gratitude is an entirely optional sub-quest of Vizima Confidential. It is not strictly necessary to the completion of the investigation as a whole, despite being one of the most influential. Walkthrough Outside the cemetery's main gates in the Temple Quarter, Geralt encountered the lone Gravedigger hammering nails into freshly built coffins. With the Salamandra investigation ongoing, it certainly could be worthwhile to inquire into trails and leads hidden in the place where the dead rest. Yet the gravedigger refuses to grant the witcher access, claiming that he could only do so when presented with official pass issued by the City Guard captain, Vincent Meis. Or, one could still earn his gratitude if said person offered to buy out the gravedigger's debt owned by Thaler. The witcher then sets off asking for help from the two. But obviously, things are never so easy: Neither of them are willing to help unless Geralt clears them of suspicion of working with Salamandra first. Having done that, Geralt finally received the key to the cemetery from the gravedigger. However, things took a completely unexpected turn when the witcher found something of extreme importance in the cemetery crypt: the detective Raymond's body. And there is only one man with both the means and the will to assume his identity: Azar Javed.' With the finding of this shocking "Grand Truth", the quest comes to an end when Geralt returned the cemetery key to the gravedigger. Notes * The gravedigger's dialogue option("You seem to know a lot about deaths in the city. Ever help with investigations?") to start this quest only appears when both of the following conditions are met: **What Lies Beneath has started. **Vizima Confidential has advanced to phase "The Meeting" or later. * However, if Geralt really killed Ramsmeat, despite that this quest can still start, neither Thaler nor Vincent will help Geralt even if they've been cleared. You will not find the body either if you got the key first then did the killing. * Thaler will not help Geralt get into the cemetery until he is cleared in the Suspect: Thaler quest. * Vincent Meis will not help Geralt get into the cemetery until he is cleared in the Suspect: Vincent Meis quest. * Geralt receives the formula for Petri's Philter along with the cemetery key. * This quest is one of the three ways to uncover the "Grand Truth" about Chapter II's plot. See Vizima Confidential for more details. * Both cemetery gate function seperately, so unlock both of them while you still have the key if you don't mind the trouble, they stay unlocked even after you've returned the key to the gravedigger. Phases The Permit The gravedigger says the cemetery should be full of clues. I just need a permit to enter. I should ask someone who has contacts among the city guards or... I could just buy out the gravedigger's debts from Thaler... I need a permit to enter the cemetery. Thaler or the city guards should provide me with one. Thaler / The pass :'''Talk to Thaler: If I mention Thaler, the gravedigger will let me in. I may go to the gravedigger now. :or :Talk to Vincent: I received a pass to enter the cemetery from Vincent. I may go to the gravedigger now. The Entry to the Cemetery :Talk to Thaler: The gravedigger was grateful that I bought out his debts from Thaler and allowed me to enter the cemetery. I should take a look around the crypt. I should take a look around the crypt in the cemetery. :or :Talk to Vincent: The gravedigger saw my pass and allowed me to enter the cemetery. I should take a look around the crypt.'' I should take a look around the crypt in the cemetery.'' The Cemetery is Open The cemetery gate is open. I sense trouble. I can enter the cemetery now. The Discovery I found Raymond's body. Azar must have killed and impersonated him. How could I have fallen for this illusion! I have to tell the gravedigger about this - after all it's his cemetery. I also should return his key. I have to tell the gravedigger about my discovery and return his key. (500 XP) Raymond's Body I found the body of the real Raymond at the cemetery. Fighting my way through the ghouls was worth it. I found the body of the real Raymond at the cemetery. (1000 XP) cs:Hrobníkův vděk de:Die Dankbarkeit des Totengräbers es:La gratitud del enterrador hu:A sírásó hálája it:La gratitudine del Becchino pl:Wdzięczność grabarza ru:Благодарность_могильщика Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests